There are a variety of devices which are currently available for the exercise of the lower back. One of the difficulties with the present devices is that they are difficult for the user to mount and to gradually regulate the stress applied to the lower back muscles. These problems have, in part, been overcome by U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,747 which provides outwardly extending members which afford some support to the user while positioning himself/herself on the device. However, it does not provide a means for helping the user regulate the stress applied to the lower back muscles during exercise. The '747 and other devices currently available require agility in order to be able to use the devices, and a degree of fitness is required to use the device without over extension of the lower back muscles. Furthermore using current devices for exorcising the lower back can result in large compression loads on the lower section of the spine, which may be detrimental to a weakened back. The agility and fitness required of those using the present devices is frequently lacking in persons seeking to overcome a weakness in the muscles of the lower back. Thus there is a need for an exercise device well suited to those with limited agility who need to strengthen the muscles of the lower back.